


Go With It

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Greil invited Soren to stay the night, that night became a year. Soon, they'd managed to convince Soren not to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go With It

**Author's Note:**

> _Fire Emblem 9/10, Soren & Ike (&Mist&Greil), Soren was just made part of their family even if he didn't think he needed one_

Despite the dark-haired boy knowing his name Ike couldn't remember ever meeting him. Not that it made any difference.

"My name is Soren," the boy said in a low, wary voice. Ike smiled, taking his hand and leading him back to the house his father had moved the family into not long ago. Mist was ecstatic to meet a new friend, much to Soren's squeamishness, and father set another place at the dinner table.

"Stay the night with us," father said upon finding out Soren had no family. One night became a week, and a week became several months. A year passed before Mist finally asked if Soren was going to stay forever. Of course not, Soren insisted, he was a loner. He was traveling the world to become an accomplished sage, he couldn't do that while he was tied down to a family.

He didn't leave, though. He would talk about it, but he would always have some excuse. _Ike still can't read too well, the weather's awful, I would need money to travel._

"It's just as well," Greil said. "If you tried to leave Ike would beg you to stay and Mist would cry."

"Ike just wants someone to watch him train, and Mist just wants to braid my hair all the time." Braiding hair was a new hobby the girl had picked up and every so often Soren would wake up with his hair plaited messily, sticking out from either side of his head. "I don't want to burden you any further."

"You're not a burden!" Ike said, putting an arm around the boy. "We're friends! Friends are supposed to stay together forever!"

"Um..."

"Please stay?" Mist begged, grabbing onto his hand with both of hers. "Ike doesn't let me do his hair."

So Soren stayed. Eventually he stopped talking about leaving altogether, and while Greil talked about building an extra room for him Soren continued to stay in Ike's, sometimes even sharing his bed on the colder nights.

It was like having a brother, but not quite. Brothers argued, but Ike and Soren seldom if ever did. Even Mist managed to form a friendship with him despite his standoffish nature and biting back his irritation at waking up with messy braids every other day.

He got to know the rest of the family quickly enough; Titania, Greil's subcommander and Ike and Mists's honorary aunt. Shinon and Gatrie, two of Greil's oldest mercenaries. They took in a trio of orphaned brothers not long after, and by now Soren was an old hand at this sort of thing. While he didn't care for most people he was at least used to being surrounded by them.

"It's better than living on the road all the time, I suppose," he would say, and Ike would just smile. Soren was at home here, and there was no way he was going to change that now or ever.


End file.
